Love's Melody
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Based on the direct aftermath of the second CCS movie. Finally Shaoran and Sakura’s chance to be together is at hand. It’s probably a tad fluffy. Basically a closure to the CCS series. First CCS story, so I hope it’s good. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: No ownership of the manga and or anime Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to me. That's CLAMP, not me.

Set after the second movie finale, a closure to the Shaoran and Sakura relationship.

Sakura's POV

He caught me of course. Wrapping my arms around him for the first time after my confession of my love for him, I couldn't remember ever feeling more complete and happy. My number one. The person I love the most. Shaoran. 

Thinking of the Nameless Card, which had been renamed The Hope, I felt tears fall from my cheeks. I owed that Card everything. I don't think I could go on if Shaoran didn't love me anymore.

"What is it? Why are you crying?" Shaoran asked me, looking me in the eye with a soft expression of concern.

I shook my head. "No, its nothing. I'm just happy." I replied, putting on a smile. And I really was. Everything was better now. There was nothing like a Sealed Card to put Tomoeda in danger, or mysterious incidents, and now that I had Shaoran by my side, I felt a reassuring presence of safety. Giving him a smile that was returned, I turned after seeing a bright light from down the stairs where we were standing in the tower. The stairs was back. 

"Shall we?" Shaoran asked, offering me his hand, mimicking the question he has asked me during our school play.

Nodding, I took his hand, and we started descending the stairs, as I fell into the rhyme of our hands swaying unconsciously. Reaching the bottom, and walking out into the sunlight, we saw Tomoyo and Meilin rush over to us.

Tomoyo's shoulders drooped. "NO! How could I have missed super-cute Sakura's confession of love!" Dropping to her knees, I knew she was genuinely upset, as always, but withing seconds, she was up again, her camcorder filming me. "How about it Sakura? Confess your feelings for Shaoran. And your both still wearing the clothes I made." Her voice softened. "I told you that you would both come back okay, didn't I?

Ignoring Tomoyo, Meilin came to my side. "So you finally did it, huh?" she asked, as I realized that our clasped hands were a tell-tale sign.

I smiled, nodded, and looking past Meilin and Tomoyo, both my brother Toya and Yukito came into view.

Reaching us, Toya took one look at us, and after a couple of glares from both Shaoran and Toya, Toya grabbed my hand and pulled me away, forcing me to drop Shaoran's hand. As he dragged me away, Yukito in tow, as I managed a wave goodbye, knowing that I would see Shaoran, as well as Tomoyo and Meilin, again.

Later

I was laying in bed long after Kero had gone to sleep. Which was expected after he spent a good part of the night yelling at me over my choice of always being with Shaoran, he had eventually let it go, and had fallen asleep. So many thoughts flooded my mind, and I was to busy sorting through the thoughts to sleep. So many things had happened. Was it all truly over? Even though Eriol had said so, I wasn't so sure. I was afraid that the people I held so dear would be in trouble again because of my magic powers. Or if I would lose my most important person. Sliding out of bed, I opened the window in my room.

A light appeared out of the corner of my eye, and I watched as my Sakura Cards circled me. They're feelings of happiness that I was their Master, and assurances that everything would be alright, immediately calmed my fears.

"_It is all over now." _The cards said as one. _"As our Master, you have done everything you can to protect us, and make us feel loved. Fears only worry the ones around you who love you."_

Their words really did make me feel alright. Suddenly I was floating in the air, and was placed onto my bed. The covers lifted, and then settled. Watching as a one of my Cards went into its true form, I wasn't surprise to see Sleep. The small fairy pulled the covers up to my neck, and I was suddenly filled with an intense feeling of warmth.

"_Sleep." _Shewhispered with a small smile. That was exactly what I did.

Waking up the next morning, I had a calm peace of mind. Rushing downstairs, and seeing breakfast already on the table, I sat down, waiting for my father, Fujitaka, and for Toya to sit down. After some 'Good Mornings,' we ate. 

Once I finished, I went back to my room, changing into my day outfit. A Tomoyo-made product consisting of a light pink skirt, with white lace trimming the edges, and a soft blue short sleeved shirt with a loose hood attached. My phone on my dresser began ringing, and picking it up, I started talking to Tomoyo. Retelling my acts of bravery for her, I made promises with her to act it out again sometime within the week. As our conversation shifted to Shaoran, Tomoyo let out a squeal when I told her how it had happened. Tomoyo then had to go to choir practice, but after promising to call me again tonight, she hung up.

\/p>

Going downstairs, and glancing at the message board on our wall, I noticed that both my Dad, and Toya were out of the house. And I didn't have chores today. Glancing out the window, I looked into blue skies and a shining sun. Grateful that we were still on break, I leaned against the counter, wondering what I should be doing today.

The doorbell rang, breaking me from my thoughts. After yelling, "Coming.", I went to the door, turning on the air conditioning on my way, knowing the day would get hot. Reaching the door, I opened it. I smiled as soon as I saw who it was. Shaoran. In his hands he held small stems of cherry blossoms.

"Good morning, Sakura." He said, and stretched the flowers forwards towards me. Gratefully accepting them, and then re Patkalizing they probably needed water, I ran into the kitchen, yelling for Shaoran to come in, and filling a vase with water, I placed the flowers in. Finding Shaoran in the living room, I gave him a smile. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk around town with me today?" He asked.

I nodded enthusiastically. After talking for a bit more, and writing a note for my Father, I out on my shoes, and followed Shaoran out of the door. Walking through Penguin Park, we sat down on a bench shaded by trees. After moments of comfortable silence, my thoughts again wandered to last night. I must have made a face, because Shaoran asked me what was wrong. Telling him made me feel better. 

For a couple of seconds, he said nothing. Then, he said, "You have your invincible spell, right? And I'll always be here to help you." Shaoran replied.

I nodded. He was right. I had friends by my side. Ready to protect me, knowing I would do the same for them.

"What was it that you were saying," I asked him, "when that dark cloud covered you? I didn't hear it all. I was referring to when the Sealed Card nearly activated, and could've taken Shaoran's strongest feeling.

Shaoran blushed. "I was saying that even if I forgot ever loving you, I was sure that I would fall in love with you again."

Smiling, I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. I wanted this feeling to stay forever. To make Shaoran happy, to be part of his happiness. I knew this feeling of love would never fade. Despite my age, I knew all about loving.

Staying like that for a while, we eventually got up, walking again, taking his hand in mine, a gesture that felt so familiar. And as we walked over the bridge in the park, I felt our hands swaying again. To the rhythm of our happiness.

--

\/p>

Well. I'm done. Yay. I know this is like a ten year old show and such, but I only got into anime about a year ago, so it took me a while to find this series. I watched the whole thing in Japanese, and while writing this, I can't say how many times I wanted to fill this with Japanese words, or sounds. It wouldn't have made sense. After watching the Sealed Card, I swear I made a whole 4th series in my dreams that night. I hope everyone like this story. I just love Shaoran and Sakura. And hopefully the Tsubasa ones will find the same happiness.

Raikimlover.

\/p> 


End file.
